IS THAT WRONG TO LOVE AN IMMORTAL PERSON?
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: suatu sore, Ciel bertemu dengan seorang roh pemuda di sekolahnya. bagi  Ciel, walaupun Sebastian adalah roh, namun dapat menenangkan dan membuatnya kembali tertawa, apa ini cinta? pada roh?.      FIC PERMINTAAN MAAF SAYA.


**-IS THAT WRONG TO LOVE AN IMMORTAL PERSON?-**

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji? Gak usah nanya, orang udah jelas punyanya Toboso Yana kok. Tertulis dikomiknya tuh.

Rate : T maybe?, Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GJ, OOC (maybe), typo and misstypo, SHOUNEN-AI , **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

Pairing : Ciel x Sebastian (death Sebastian)

Chapter 1 : I want to stay beside you.

.

.

.

_**Aku merasa tersiksa akan kehidupan yang melekat pada diriku. Aku selalu**____**memikirkan hidupku yang sekarang.**_

_**Ingin rasanya meninggalkan dunia yang monoton dan hampa ini.**_

_**Aku sebenarnya mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa dan tak pantas disebut seseorang, tetapi aku terus dan tetap memaksakan rasa yang menyesakkan ini, meyakini bahwa dia nyata.**_

_**Kalian bisa membayangkan, jika kalian mencintai seseorang dengan tulus sepenuh hatimu, tapi satu hal yang menyakitkan, yaitu dimana saat orang yang kamu cintai hanyalah sebuah eksistensi di dunia yang berbeda denganmu.**_

_**Ingin rasanya menyentuh tangannya, bicara, bahkan jika bisa, aku pasti akan memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Ingin merasakan kehangatannya, mendengar suaranya, merasakan kelembutan dari dalam dirinya.**_

_**Saat aku memikirkannya kembali, hanya sedikit tawa ironis yang dapat meluncur pelan dari kedua belah bibirku. Aku berpikir bahwa itu semua mimpi yang tidak bahkan takkan jadi nyata.**_

_**Bahkan aku sering berkata ke diriku sendiri, "Cinta itu menyusahkan.". Sama kan seperti yang aku alami sekarang? Hatiku hancur saat yang lain bilang, "Itu mimpi.". Aku serasa ingin mati. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ciel's PoV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku, menyusuri jalanan yang terhampar didepanku. Hanya tatapan mataku kosong, seakan orb biru _sapphire _milikku hanya hiasan, yang tak pernah memancarkan cahaya hidup pada pendarannya.

Aku hanya dapat berpikir, kenapa semua begitu hampa? Seakan hanya monokrom saja yang tercipta didunia ini. Dunia nyata yang fana.

Terus kuseret kakiku, berat.

Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang remaja lelaki biasa, tanpa orangtua maupun saudara yang melindungi. Aku sebatang kara, temanku hanya kucing hitam liar yang sering datang ke rumah kecilku. Aku bersekolah, dengan beasiswa khusus yang biasanya hanya dapat diberikan pada anak-anak jenius.

Banyak yang bilang aku ini sempurna, wajah imut dan tampan, jenius, dan banyak lagi yang mereka katakan tentangku. Yah, mungkin mereka benar, tetapi seandainya mereka tahu, aku kesepian. Bagiku semua keistimewaan yang diberikan tuhan padaku sia-sia, aku kesepian, aku butuh seseorang yang mengerti diriku, seseorang yang mau berbagi denganku saat suka maupun duka.

.

.

.

**04.31 p.m , Sein****n****e High School.**

**Ciel's PoV**

Tanpa kusadari, waktu sudah sesore ini. Berlalu cepat, tanpa meninggalkan kesan apapun padaku. Itu sudah biasa.

Aku, tetap dengan kesendirianku**, **berjalan perlahan dikoridor sekolah tua yang terkenal ini. Aku, seperti biasa menyeret berat kakiku untuk menuju rumah. Saat sedang berjalan di dekat air mancur taman, aku mendengar seseorang sedang bersenandung. Lagunya benar-benar indah, menghipnotisku untuk mendekati pemilik suara merdu tersebut.

Suara itu makin jelas saat kulangkahkan kakiku kearah salah satu kumpulan bunga-bunga mawar. Aku tersentak, disana benar-benar ada seseorang yang bernyanyi dengan damai, namun dari air muka dan cahaya matanya, aku tahu dia kesepian…sama denganku.

Kudekatkan diriku padanya, dia belum menyadari keberadaanku rupanya. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Ah, permisi. Apa aku mengganggumu?", setelah aku bertanya, dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, jelas sekali raut kaget yang amat sangat tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan, iris _ruby _pemuda itu membelalak.

"Kau? Bisa melihatku?", tanyanya balik dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja, jelas-jelas begini kok." Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, dapat kulihat sekali lagi, pemuda pemilik rambut _jet-black _itu kaget akan pernyataanku.

"Tapi…tapi, aku ini roh, aku sudah mati, bagaimana kau dapat melihatku?" ucapannya yang kali ini sukes membuatku mengernyit keheranan, aku bingung pada kalimat yang diucapnya barusan.

"Hei,hei kalau mau bercanda, jangan begitu dong." Ucapku masih dengan nada datar.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipi kanannya yang kurasa sebenarnya tak gatal. Dia seperti sedang berpikir keras, mencari-cari suatu jawaban.

"Aku, tidak bercanda. Aku sudah mati, seharusnya kau tak dapat melihatku, apalagi berbicara denganku seperti ini. Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja sentuh aku." Dia mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan sangat jelas dan penuh keyakinan. Aku yang penasaran, langsung menuruti kata-katanya, kusentuh lengan kiri remaja laki-laki tersebut. Dan –yeah, aku terbelalak saking kagetnya, tanganku yang kuulurkan untuk menyentuh lengan pemuda _raven _itu…menembus lengannya, seakan tiada apapun yang membatasi.

"Tuh, kan benar. Aku ini sudah mati, sudah menjadi roh." Aku nyaris berteriak mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan santai, seakan-akan tak ada penyesalan atau kesedihan, namun aku tahu, dia menyembunyikan perasaannya…kesepian.

"Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa dapat kukontrol dari mulutku, aku sendiri agak heran bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkannya semudah itu tanpa ada rasa takut ?

Terlihat bahwa orang –maksudku, 'roh' pemuda itu agak kaget dengan tawaranku. Namun, di wajahnya yang harus kuakui cukup tampan, tersirat kebahagiaan. Setelah itu, dia pun tersenyum.

"Apa kau benar ingin menjadi temanku? Kau tak takut?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kelegaan di matanya yang semerah _ruby. _Indah dan menawan.

"Tidak, lagipula selama ini aku tak pernah punya teman. Jadi kurasa tak apa-apa, lagipula menurutku kau terlihat cukup baik." Jelasku **agak **panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku senang dapat teman. Salam kenal...ummmm, siapa namamu?" aku teringat, kami belum berkenalan. Dengan segera kujawab pertanyaan pem –roh pemuda itu.

"Phantomhive. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, kau?"

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis." Dia menjawab pertanyaanku barusan dengan senyum terulas diwajah tampannya. Aku sedikit kecewa, karena senyumannya yang baru saja ditunjukkan padaku bukanlah senyum bahagia yang sebenarnya, melainkan senyum sendu, seperti sangat kesepian. Membuatku sakit hati melihatnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan senyum itu. Terlihat jelek, begitu menyedihkan." Aku memrotes, dia hanya tersenyum kembali, bedanya saat ini dia benar-benar tersenyum sedih. _Ruby _nya terasa hampa.

"Maaf, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum begitu padamu. Aku sangat kesepian selama ini...Ciel." DEG! Oke, saat ini aku merasa wajahku memanas, dan...aku berdebar?. Aneh, rasanya barusan dia hanya memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum. Hanya itu... tapi aku merasa aneh.

"Apa kau terus disini? Maksudku, apa kau selalu disini?" aku penasaran dengan yang satu itu.

"Ya. Tapi tak selalu disini sih, kadang aku jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah. Melihat-lihat anak-anak belajar, kekantin, yah begitulah. Hitung-hitung mengenang saat-saat aku sekolah disini, sebelum aku meninggal. Hahaha." Dia menjelaskan semua itu dengan tenang, seakan kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dijadikan alasan untuk bersedih dan meratapi umurnya yang tak panjang.

Aku mengaguminya, iris _red-wine _nya begitu bersinar. Tanpa sadar, kuulurkan tanganku menuju wajahnya, dan aku tak tahu apa yang telah merasukiku, kusentuh pinggiran pipinya bermaksud menyibakkan sedikit rambut _ebony _yang membingkai wajahnya. Tapi aku tak dapat menyentuhnya, aku lupa bahwa dia sudah tiada, dia adalah roh. Dia hanya menatapku, sedih. Terus seperti itu dalam diam. Mata kami bertatapan, dan kurasa wajahku kini kembali memanas. Aku tersadar, cepat-cepat kutarik tanganku. Aku malu sekali dengan kelakuanku barusan, apa Sebastian akan marah ya?

Tanpa kuduga, pemuda _raven _itu malah tersenyum, begitu manis. Dan kata-kata yang diucapnya setelah itu membuatku mencelos.

"Maaf, ya. Kau jadi tak dapat menyentuhku, karena aku roh. Hahaha." Aku terhenyak, mataku tergenangi air mata. Segaris bening meluncur turun dari pipiku...hei hei! Ada apa ini? ada apa sih dengan diriku? Kenapa aku malah menangis mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya? Dia terlihat begitu sedih, dan senyumannya... itu senyum kesepian, tawanya terasa menyakitkan. Tanpa dapat kumengerti, aku terus menangis, hatiku begitu sakit.

"Ciel... kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Aku...tak tahu... kurasa aku menangis untukmu...hiks.." isakanku kutahan sedapat mungkin, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin terlihat cengeng dan lemah.

**Normal PoV**

"Maaf. Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sebastian, namun membuat Ciel semakin mencelos. Tangan transparan si _raven _terangkat, mencoba membelai rambut kelabu Ciel. Walaupun dia tak bisa menyentuh helai-helai halus rambut kelabu Ciel, Sebastian tetap mencoba menenangkan remaja didepannya. Dan Ciel, dia dapat merasakan tangan besar Sebastian membelai rambutnya lembut. Ciel dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Sebastian, kehangatan orang lain, yang selama hampir 5 tahun terakhir tak pernah bisa dirasakannya.

**Ciel's PoV **

Tangannya begitu hangat, padahal kami tak mungkin bisa menyentuh satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari kepalaku. Terasa sangat nyaman dan sangat menenangkan. Aku mendongak, tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah kutunjukkan sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku. Aku merasa lega, dapat menunjukkan senyum tulus yang selama 5 tahun ini tak pernah bisa keluar.

Kenapa aku dapat tersenyum setulus ini pada Sebastian? Padahal dia hanya roh, namun aku merasa nyaman didekatnya. Aku merasa, aku ingin terus berada didekatnya, disampingnya. Berharap dapat menghapus kesepian yang dirasakannya, dan berharap kesepian yang kurasakan dapat menghilang saat bersama Sebastian.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum, Ciel.", saat Sebastian mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyum yang tulus, hatiku berdesir... ada perasaan asing yang aneh, memenuhi rongga dadaku. Membuatku sesak, membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa panas, dan kurasa saat ini wajahku memerah.

Apa ini artinya aku menyukai Sebastian? Seorang _Roh _?

**To Be Continued**

Nah, minna... maaf ya, karena saya belum bisa ngelanjutin fic Pure Love chapter 2. Lagi bingung, ga ada ide bwt itu fic *ditendang*. Lagipula besok senin saya udah UTS...

Dan, inilah dia fic permintaan maaf saya, ini juga bersambung *author bego! gak kapok-kapok bikin multichap padahal yang PURE LOVE belom selese!* tapi Cuma jadi 2 chapter aja. Untuk Pure Love, kurasa akan jadi 5 chapter.

Maaaaffffff bangeeeeeeeeettttttttt ya minnnnaaaaa! *digetok karena berisik*.

Aku janji deh, setelah UTS nanti aku bakal publish chapter 2 nya Pure Love, karena itu, mohon tunggu ya. Dan kuharap, kalian semua bisa menikmati fic permintaan maf ini.

Jika bersedia, maukah me**REVIEW** ? *dasar gak tau diri! Pake capslock n bold pula! Matiin!* *,,buaghh bukkk, dihajar massa*

Jaa ne!

Sign,

Chiko, AoiSilver Demon spaDe...


End file.
